


叽霸车

by shaoyan



Category: shaoyan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoyan/pseuds/shaoyan





	叽霸车

柳晏云从浑浑噩噩中清醒过来，眼前一片漆黑。  
他意识到自己正躺在一床软褥之中。双眼被蒙，手脚被缚，身体软弱无力，连半分挣扎的动静也折腾不出来。  
饶是平时沉稳淡定如他，此时心中也生出几分懊恼。  
此次出门，是和藏剑山庄叶长宁约好一同暗中追查两家往来兵器在金水失落一事，却不想他刚到此地就遭到不明暗算。以他身手，清理几个埋伏在路边的喽啰自然不在话下，谁知转身欲走时，倒地的其中一人忽然抛出迷烟，柳晏云当即心下暗道不好，却终究还是没防备住，被迷烟当头笼住，昏昏沉沉的倒下了。  
此情此景，定是被那群贼人所缚，也不知他们要如何对待自己。柳晏云想起之前与叶长宁约好三日内在金水镇上碰头，如今也不知耽搁了多久，自己现下必须想出个脱身之法。  
正想着，房间的门“吱呀”一声开了，柳晏云屏息聆听，只有一人的脚步声，步伐稳健，应是个成年男子。那人走到柳晏云所在的床边堪堪站住，也不说话，似乎正盯着他打量。柳晏云被他盯了一会，不自在地开口道：“敢问阁下何人，不知在下有何言行冒犯，初次来金水便被阁下如此招待。”  
那人轻笑一声，并未回答，只是在床沿坐下，伸出手来摸了摸柳晏云的唇。  
柳晏云惊得浑身一震，下意识别开脸，怒道：”你做什么？”  
僭越的手并未因呵止而停下，抚过柳晏云的脸颊，一路向下，深入他半开的衣领之中。那人似乎知晓他想要挣扎的念头，俯下身来一手制住他的双手压过头顶，另一只手不安分地在他胸腹间抚摸着。柳晏云眼不能视物，却能感到对方灼热的气息喷薄在耳边，将他的颈侧烧得滚烫。  
羞愤、气恼，一瞬间涌上柳晏云的心头，他挣扎着正欲发作，耳边响起的却是一道熟悉的声音：“晏哥，许久不见，你还是这么敏感。”那人话语中带着三分笑意，说完还伸出舌尖，裹着他的耳垂舔舐了一番。  
柳晏云动作一滞，一股燥热爬上脸颊，颤声道：“长宁，怎……怎么是你？”  
明黄衣袍，马尾高束，笑容带着蓬勃朝气，此时压在柳晏云身上的，正是这次要和他一起行动的藏剑弟子，叶长宁。  
“我一路尾随他们过来的。本打算和你碰头，见你被带走，将计就计把这群人一网打尽。”叶长宁仍按着柳晏云的双手，低头在他唇上吻了吻道，“晏哥，你也太不小心，这次是我救你，若真落入他人之手，以你现在这副勾人的模样，下场可就糟了。”  
“不要……不要胡说。”柳晏云知晓这次是自己一时大意，听着叶长宁的调笑，心里越发窘迫起来。“你快给我解开，我们起来说话。”  
“别乱动。”察觉对方在身下挣扎起来，叶长宁有些按捺不住，“晏哥，三年前我与你说过的话，今日你需得给我个答复。”  
柳晏云内心轻叹一声，知道自己这些年躲着不与叶长宁往来，终究是逃不过与他今日对峙的局面。“长宁，你我都是男子，这不合世俗礼数。”  
“世俗礼数……三年前的借口，如今还拿来糊弄我。”叶长宁语气急促起来，制住柳晏云的力道也逐渐加重，“我对你做些什么，你向来不会拒绝。如今我把一颗真心放在你面前，你为何又装作视而不见？就算我吻你，抱你，你也当做是对弟弟的宠爱施舍给我吗？”  
柳晏云向来不善言辞，被他这一番话说的不知如何作答。  
彼时年少，从不打不相识到形影不离，他一直把叶长宁当做自己的好兄弟、好对手，而对于叶长宁搂搂抱抱的行为，他也只当是弟弟对自己的亲近。却不想三年前一场门派比试过后，叶长宁忽然对他表白心迹，说想要和他长长久久在一起。  
他以为叶长宁只是小孩子脾气在与他胡闹，一避便是三年不见，这次被派遣出门，他尚未做好与叶长宁碰面后说清楚两人关系的打算，如今叶长宁制着他逼问，倒让他更加不知所措了。  
叶长宁见他不答，心中更是气恼，“你不愿说，我总有办法逼你说出口。”说着便扯开柳晏云的衣领，低头在他脖颈处落下细密的吻。  
柳晏云有些惊惶地挣扎起来，眼不能视物，让他的触觉愈发敏感，奈何浑身无力，只能任由叶长宁将手探入他的衣内抚摸。不安分的手在腰侧流连，亲吻也从颈项绵延至胸膛，柳晏云忍不住轻声喘息，叹道：“长宁，你别这样……”  
叶长宁置若罔闻，吮住他的胸口用舌尖逗弄起来，双手也逐渐向下，朝腿根探去。柳晏云平时一向清心寡欲，哪里经得起这样的爱抚，腰不由得上挺，身体颤个不停。  
“这么有感觉吗？”叶长宁十分满意柳晏云的反应，抬头看着他泛红的脸，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，似乎有些意犹未尽。“嘴上说着不要，腰还挺成这样，被亲舒服了，嗯？”  
柳晏云知晓自己身体的确被他撩拨起了反应，只得咬紧下唇忍耐。叶长宁见他无声反抗，也不在意，探过头在他耳边说道:“还有更舒服的，待会就让你领教。”  
柳晏云侧过头去，只听得一阵窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，随后感到自己腰带一松，长裤也被褪下了。一只温凉的手掌覆上他腿间那物包裹起来，惊得他呼吸一顿，制止的话还未说出口，叶长宁便低头堵住了他的唇，舌尖如一尾灵活的小蛇，轻易探入他口中，勾住他的纠缠起来。身下阳物被叶长宁玩弄到硬挺，口舌亦是被他掌控，唇齿交缠间搅得水声阵阵，柳晏云喘的呼吸都乱了，眼前一阵晕眩，手脚又挣扎不开，心头忍得发痒，呜咽道：“……手……解开。”  
叶长宁手里动作不停，常年握剑柄磨砺出薄茧的手指摩挲着柳晏云阳物端头小口，直弄的水流汩汩，腿间濡湿一片。一吻尽兴，叶长宁餍足的从柳晏云口中退出，见他鼻头都忍得发红，心中恶劣的因子愈发窜动起来，手下加快了套弄的速度，低头抵住他鼻尖，说道：“射出来，我就给你解开。”  
柳晏云只觉得身下快感逐渐汇聚，伴随着叶长宁指尖时轻时重的蹂躏，一团火在他体内炸开，流窜到四肢百骸。眼前猛然一片白光闪过，身体仅存的力气在一瞬间泄了干尽，生理性泪水浸湿了蒙眼的绸布，浑身上下汗津津的，皮肤热得发烫。  
叶长宁伸手解开柳晏云手脚上的束缚，奖励般地低头亲了亲他的唇，低声道：“真听话。”随即翻过他的身子，扯下他半挂不挂的上衣。柳晏云刚射过一轮，脑子仍是混混沌沌，任他折腾，却忽然感到后肩处传来一阵刺痛。叶长宁只咬了一口便松开牙关，湿滑的舌尖又像是安抚一般舔舐起被咬的那处，是一道约三寸长的疤痕，已经痊愈很久了。  
柳晏云知道他只怕是看到那道疤想起了往事，安慰道：“事情过去很久了，那时你年纪尚小控制不住剑势，不用一直放在心上。”  
身后叶长宁却依旧沉默，低头吻着柳晏云的后背，手指旋开药瓶的木塞，沾了软膏探向他的后庭。刚碰到那处，柳晏云便如惊弓之鸟般浑身一震，颤声道：“那里，那里怎么能……呜！”湿润的穴口遭到手指的猛然侵犯，下意识收缩起来，叶长宁被绞的进退不得，不由得放软了声音劝道：“晏哥，你放松点。”手指同时在穴中微微转动，钻研起来。柳晏云呼吸越发急促，他知晓今日无论如何也要做到底了，便放松了身体，努力接纳叶长宁逐渐增加的手指。穴内被肆意翻搅按压，发出啧啧水声，直到被开拓的足够松软泥泞，叶长宁的手指才撤了出去，将一根又硬又热的物什抵在了入口。  
柳晏云被烫得一阵瑟缩，不由有些紧张，抓紧了身下的被褥。叶长宁轻笑着摇了摇头，一手握住他的腰，一手扶着自己那根，缓缓进入了柳晏云的身体。  
“我想让你舒服。”叶长宁将脸埋在柳晏云的后颈，低声道，“晏哥，让我进去吧。”话音刚落，叶长宁下身猛地一撞，整根送了进去，将柳晏云未出口的呻吟都撞碎成了呜咽。  
“啊——”柳晏云被突然的贯穿疼的发懵，身后被撑得满满当当，叶长宁也被绞的满头是汗，只能不断念叨着“放松、放松”，一边伸手套弄起柳晏云身前那物，一边缓缓进出起来。柳晏云只觉得肠道被摩擦的快要起火，叶长宁每次进入到最深处时，他都有些两眼发黑，呼吸不得。  
“慢一点……慢……”叶长宁听到柳晏云声音带了哭腔，只觉得脑子里的弦绷断了一根，身下顶撞抽插越发激烈，发了狠的欺负他。硕大的阳物撞在肠壁上，又猛然抽出，带出一片水声。叶长宁掰开柳晏云紧攥着被褥的手指，盖上去与他十指相扣，“好热，好舒服，晏哥……晏哥……”柳晏云听见他在耳边一声声唤着自己，眼眶有些发热，闭了闭眼下定决心转过头去，说道：“长宁，我也喜欢你。”  
身后动作一停，叶长宁颤声问道：“晏哥，你说什么？”  
“我喜欢你，长宁。”话一甫落，柳晏云感到后穴那物撤了出去，自己身体被强硬的翻转过来，铺天盖地的吻落在了他的脸上，身上。他抬手拿掉了眼上束缚的绸布，光晃得他有些睁不开眼。  
视线渐渐清晰，柳晏云看到了眼前人的模样。比几年前高了许多，面容清俊，五官挺拔，的确是他想念的那个叶长宁。  
自己喜欢的人终于作出了回应，叶长宁内心激动，眼眶忍得有些发红，“晏哥，我也喜欢你。”说着，便分开柳晏云的双腿，深深进入了他的体内。两颗心终于牢牢靠在一起，叶长宁只觉得柳晏云的后穴也愈发咬紧了自己的阳物，下身有些失控地撞击着。顶进去，端头重重地在内里研磨一圈，逼的柳晏云浑身发抖，止不住的呻吟从唇齿间溢出，再不留情面地抽出，任凭穴口吞吐挽留。  
柳晏云被来回几次后弄得要发疯，只能抬手按下叶长宁的头，凑上去吻咬他的唇抗议。叶长宁只当是柳晏云要与他亲密，低头含住他的唇瓣，舌尖伸进去与他缠绵，腰身仍在不停地耸动，一阵疾风暴雨般的抽插，撞得柳晏云不停前耸。木床激烈的摇晃起来，有些支撑不住般“吱呀”作响，整个屋子都充斥着肉体“啪啪“的拍击声。  
“不行了……”长时间的交合，让两人连接处磨得软热，乳白的膏体黏腻成一片。柳晏云觉得自己到了极限，推拒起身上似乎精力无限的人。叶长宁见他的确是累极，挺动着腰深入了几个来回，茎身剧烈抖动，将阳精全部射入柳晏云的体内，柳晏云被大股精液烫的肠道一阵收缩，前面也把持不住射了出来。  
叶长宁看着被做的双眼有些失神的柳晏云，心满意足地搂住他亲了几口。  
这三年的债，他会慢慢讨回来。


End file.
